Sister, My Sister
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Squad seven isn't coming together nicely. Kami's Jellous of Izumi, and Izumi's Jellous of Kami... what makes these two girls who are almost like sisters fight? First Naruto Fic Published! SongFic!


Me: CHA! NARUTO FIC! CHA!

Sasuke: What's with the sakura imitation?

Me: I have no idea… anyway in return for my CD player playing "Brother my Brother" multiple times, WITH OUT SKIPPING, a special fic for Izumi and Kami.

Naruto: God, say it's not Yoai…

Me: It's not.

Sasuke and Naruto: **clasp hands together and look up** THANK YOU GOD!

Me: To my best friend ever Kaylee Tomsen, the one who has a special place next to Brandon in my heart!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! OR THE SONG WHOS LYRICS I HAVE TWEAKED FOR THIS FIC!! I DON'T KNOW WHO THEY BELONG TO, BUT THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME!!!

Sister, My Sister

Kami and Izumi were rivals AND best friends. They did every thing together. But when they got into their Cell and ended up with Sasuke and Naruto a bitter fight sparked between the two. They refused to speak to one another. Kami thought Izumi liked Naruto, and she herself liked Naruto. Izumi however thought the same thing only over Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto noticed the argument and Naruto talked to Izumi about it and Sasuke talked to Kami, once they found out the two boys began to scheme to save the girl's friendship as they had save their own long before. They signed the girls up for a talent show, only they signed up too. Naruto told Kami she was entered with Izumi and Sasuke told Izumi she was entered with Kami and they freaked out when they told them they were to sing a duet. The song was the female version of: "Brother, My Brother" which the male version was the song Naruto and Sasuke were doing.

The weeks passed and the girls never got together for rehearsals and the boys practiced every after noon. Soon the day of the show arrived and Sasuke and Naruto were first up. Naruto and Sasuke took a microphone, Naruto singing a line then Sasuke sang one, they both sang the chorus.

Both: "Brother, my brother,

Tell me,

What are we fighting for,

We have got to end this war,

We should love one another,

Oh can't we just pretend,

This war never began,

We can try,

Brother, my brother."

Naruto: "We face each other,"

Sasuke: "From different sides,"

Naruto: "The anger burns,"

Sasuke: "Can't remember why,"

Naruto: "It's kind of crazy,"

Sasuke: "To cause such pain,"

Naruto: "Our foolish pride,"

Sasuke: "Makes us hate this way,"

Naruto: "We watch our world fall apart,"

Sasuke: "Tell me,"

Naruto: "What good is winning,"

Sasuke: "When you lose your heart,"

Both: "Brother, my brother,

Tell me,

What are we fighting for,

Is it life or so much more,

We should love one another,

Oh can't we just pretend,

This war never began,

Tell me why,

Brother, my brother,

We can try,

Brother, my brother."

Naruto: "Let's take a moment,"

Sasuke: "And look deep inside,"

Naruto: "And say we're willing,"

Sasuke: "To give love a try,"

Naruto: "We're not as different,"

Sasuke: "As we seem to be,"

Naruto: "There's so much more to me,"

Sasuke: "Than what you see,"

Naruto: "We don't have to be this way,"

Sasuke: "Think about the consequences,"

Naruto: "Turn around and walk away,"

Both: "Brother, my brother,

Tell me,

What are we fighting for,

Is it life or so much more,

We should love one another,

Oh can't we just pretend,

This war never began,

Tell me why,

Brother, my brother,

Tell me why,

Brother, my brother,

What are we fighting for,

Isn't life worth just so much more,

Brother, my brother,

Oh what are we fighting for,

Brother, my brother,

Brother, my brother,

Tell me why,

Tell me why…

Brother, my brother,

Brother, my brother…"

When the song ended the boys high fived one another and walked off stage with their arms around each other's shoulders. A few more people went then Izumi and Kami were announced. When they went to the stage they each took a microphone and when the music was cued Izumi sang a line then Kami sang one, and like the boys they sang the chorus together, each line making it clear to the girls the fight they were having was foolish and stupid.

Both: "Sister, my sister,

Tell me,

What are we fighting for,

We have got to end this war,

We should love one another,

Oh can't we just pretend,

This war never began,

We can try,

Sister, my sister."

Izumi: "We face each other,"

Kami: "From different sides,"

Izumi: "The anger burns,"

Kami: "Can't remember why,"

Izumi: "It's kind of crazy,"

Kami: "To cause such pain,"

Izumi: "Our foolish pride,"

Kami: "Makes us hate this way,"

Izumi: "We watch our world fall apart,"

Kami: "Tell me,"

Izumi: "What good is winning,"

Kami: "When you lose your heart,"

Both: "Sister, my sister,

Tell me,

What are we fighting for,

Is it life or so much more,

We should love one another,

Oh can't we just pretend,

This war never began,

Tell me why,

Sister, my sister,

We can try,

Sister, my sister."

Izumi: "Let's take a moment,"

Kami: "And look deep inside,"

Izumi: "And say we're willing,"

Kami: "To give love a try,"

Izumi starts then Kami joins, they sing together: "We're not as different,

As we seem to be,

There's so much more to me,

Than what you see,

We don't have to be this way,

Think about the consequences,

Turn around and walk away,"

Both: "Sister, my sister,

Tell me,

What are we fighting for,

Is it life or so much more,

We should love one another,

Oh can't we just pretend,

This war never began,

Tell me why,

Sister, my sister,

Tell me why,

Sister, my sister,

What are we fighting for,

Isn't life worth just so much more,

Sister, my sister,

Oh what are we fighting for,

Sister, my sister,

Sister, my sister,

Tell me why,

Tell me why…

Sister, my sister,

Sister, my Sister…"

When the song ended Kami and Izumi had sang majority of the song together and they embraced each other like sisters crying loudly. They walked off stage hugging each other around the waist in tears. Back stage Naruto and Sasuke confessed they realized the problem was a simple miscommunication between the girls and that Sasuke had only eyes for Izumi and Naruto had eyes only for Kami. They also explained they had planned the same thing that Kakashi had done before the boys were in the same cell. The girls apologized and the boys grabbed their girls, all four of them singing the song as loudly as they could. When a pointless fight comes between friends who are as close to siblings their world crumbles and they become bitter people, but when they realized it in time, they figure out how much they mean to each other.

Me: Here's to Kaylee, the one I consider a sister in more ways than one. I love you Kaylee, you mean a lot to me!

Kaylee: Kate!

Both: **Sob as "Brother, My Brother" loops in the back ground** It's all So True!!!


End file.
